Axel
by MP PrussianMia
Summary: I wasn't always a happy boy. I didn't smile everyday and laugh from the heart. Because I wasn't always with them. They all saved me. Hi, I'm Axel Beilschmidt- Williams. But that wasn't always my name. Warnings: Child abuse, homophobia, fluffy. AU-ish


**HALLO! Mia here once again! I know you're all like "OMG, she's updating twice in one weekend?" And yes, random stranger! I am! This just...came to me. I was on LoveGivesMeHope and I saw a post that just made my heart swell. So this story was inspired by it. I hope you all enjoy this. At the moment, it is un-beta(ed) so please excuse any mistakes. I own only my writing and my OCs! Hetalia and its characters are not mine.**

Writing:

Normal. POV

" " Talking

_**Loud thoughts**_

**Emphasize**

* * *

Axel's POV

Hey there. Or should I say _Hallo (hello) _or maybe _Bonjour à tous! (Hello there!)?_

Ehh, whatever. Same thing, different language.

I'm Axel. I bet your wondering who I am, right. Well….I'm Serenity's older brother. But I guess you didn't know that. And before you start saying '_**But Mattie and Gil only have 3 children!'**_ Just let me explain.

See, I'm not…..technically their son. I'm adopted. But for all intents and purposes, they are my fathers.

* * *

I guess it all started in Elementary. Well, pre-school for me. I didn't really come from the best household. My mum was an avid drinker and liked to 'work the streets' and my father was her pimp. Not the best environment to raise a child, _non?_ When things didn't go well at 'work', they'd take it out on me. So, I'd wear long sleeves and pants everyday, no matter how hot it was outside. Mum told me that if I ever brought suspicion to our house, she'd leave me on the streets. And so, I didn't. Because I was just three years old and I didn't know what I know now. But he did.

He was my first friend. He was inspiring, elegant, and beautiful. Honestly, they all were. Matthew, Liam and Grant. I didn't really _know_ Liam and Grant but I liked to pretend I did. They were the most popular kids in the school. I think it was because both their fathers were celebrities in Canada. And yes, I said fathers. They had two. And damn proud of it. Their _Vati_ is the high school and university soccer coach and their _Papa_ is a well known artist and a teacher here. Amazing right? I sure thought so.

One day, it was _really_ hot outside and all the kids were outside at the park. And when I say everyone, I mean _everyone_. Even the first graders, which is what Liam and Grant were. So, since I had made that promise to my mother, I was once again in long sleeves and trousers. And playing alone in a shady spot under the trees. I guess it was getting pretty late because the parents were coming to pick up their children and of course, my mother was late again. The sun had finally reached the spot where I was since it was really illuminating my drawing pad. That is, until a shadow fell over it.

"Hello there!"

And I looked up at a perfect face. Big, blue-violet eyes. A delicate face and long blonde curls to frame it. He was so pretty…just like them. Since I'm not really spoken to, especially by adults, I was at a loss of words. "H-Hello…." The pretty man kneeled down and peeked over to see what I was drawing but I quickly hid it behind my back and he backed away slightly.

"_Je suis désolé, mon petit_ _(I'm sorry, little one)_! I didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering why you were here drawing and not playing with the others. Are they being mean to you?" I don't really know why I felt the need to response since most of the time, I just listen and nod. But this man was very open. And I don't think he'd hurt me like Daddy does.

"N-No….I just don't like to play out in the sun too much…I get really hot." I gestured to my attire and quietly waited for an answer. The man tilted his head and sat down next to me, careful not to sit on my pad.

"Well maybe it's because of your clothes! Why would your mother dress you in layers when it's been hot all week?" I watched as he shook his head and I knew he was probably thinking what they all thought. _'Oh, what an irresponsible mother!'_ Which is 100% true. But they never _**do **_anything about it. They just continue on with their day. But he didn't.

He stood up and extended his hand to me. "Come on, _mon petit_. Let's get you changed." And you know what? I took his hand because frankly, he's the first person to care. Care enough to help me. If only a little. Together we walked to a classroom, but not mine. It was in the 1st graders hall. I've never really been there before so I was staring in awe at all the posters hanged up by the art classes. I had always wanted to be in art class. But my father said that that class was for 'faggots' so I wasn't allowed. The man set me down on a desk and only then did I see them. They were in their desks doing the homework from that day and simultaneously looked up when I sat down. Identical faces. Both had golden curls, blue eyes and pale skin. Just like the man…

And then he spoke again.

"Liam, Grant. Do you know where I put your extra clothing? I'm positive that there's something in there for him." Both boys looked away from me and to the man, and they both answered.

"_Papa, Vati_ took the clothes home. Why do you need them? The boy is dressed fine." That is so cool! They spoke the exact same thing, at the exact same time! I guess was staring in awe again because they started snickering and I looked down once again.

"Because, my nosy little _bébés (babies)_, it's very hot outside today and he could get a heat stroke with so much on. So please call your _Vati_ and tell him to bring the clothes back. He's probably out on the track with the players." Liam and Grant nodded and sprinted out the room, already yelling about who would reach the track first. But I wasn't focused on that. I was more concerned with the man here. HE was their _papa_! The famous artist! And he was walking towards me. To undress me. And then he'll see everything. The bruises, the cuts, the burn marks, _**everything.**_

"I'm so sorry for not introducing myself! I'm Matthew Williams and those were my boys. I'm sure you've seen them around, little hooligans they are. Now let's get you undressed." He reached for the hem of my shirt and I cringed. But I didn't push him away. I wanted someone to see. To see what they do to me. Because even though I'm so small, I know what they're doing is wrong. So please, Mr. Williams. _Aidez-moi (help me)._

It was exactly what I expected. First, come the wide eyes, the gasps and the scream. Next, they'd just shake their heads and pretend they never saw them. But Mr. Williams was different. He was obviously surprised but he didn't cringe away in disgust or just look down and continue. He hugged me. Really hugged me. And I felt it coming. That wave of relief. Of finally having so much weight just thrown off my shoulders. I didn't need anything else at the moment. I could have gone back home and taken that torture again and I'd smile because at least I wasn't alone anymore. Mr. Williams just rocked me slowly and somewhere along the way, I started to cry. Until I tried to stop.

Mr. Williams looked at me and cupped my face gently. "_Mon petit, _you can cry. It's alright. I promise to you, on my life, that you will **never** be going back there. Not ever." And I believed him. I truly did. The certainty in his eyes was enough for me. I simply nodded and cried. Just cried. I didn't have to muffle my sobs by a pillow or bit down on my fist so that my father wouldn't come in and teach me how to be a man. That moment meant the world to me. But all good things always come to an end.

"Axel! What do you think you're doing?" The shrill voice brought me back to my reality. That no matter how much I wanted to be his son, I wasn't. I belonged to that woman and her man and Mr. Williams couldn't change that. No one could. The angry woman at the door was obviously my mother. Her hair was already in curlers and she had her robe on, which means that she probably forgot that she had to pick me up. She glared at Mr. Williams but mostly, she glared at me. Because I had broken our promise. I brought the suspension. Someone knew. And she was going to make me pay.

"Mr. Williams, if you will, I'll be taking my son home now." Her voice was as cold as pure ice, cutting right through me and bringing the fear back. Mr. Williams wasn't scared though. He glared right back. And boy was it scary. His once kind eyes were hard-set and they almost looked frozen over. He dropped his arms and stood up to his full height.

"Mrs. Smith, I will return your son. But do not worry too much. He will be gone by morning. I would never let him willing go back to you but I need a lawyer first. Be assured that you will hear from me by tonight. And when I come to get him, if he was any new bruises or cuts, so God help me, I'll return the favor." My mum was a strong woman. She had to be to deal with my father. But this was the first time in my life that I've seen genuine fear in her eyes. She knew he wasn't lying. And she quickly gathered me in her arms and ran. Ran all the way home. Threw me on my bed and dead bolted the door. Mostly because, she wasn't really the one who hit me. It was him.

When he came home, he was drunk. As always. And he was looking for me. Mum had seated herself in front of my door and I could hear them if I pressed my ear to the wall.

"-We can't! That man wasn't lying! And if we bring even more attention to ourselves, the police will get even more involved and they'll find out about our 'jobs'! Just leave him be. He'll be gone soon enough."

It hurt. It hurt to know that my own mother didn't want me because I attract too much attention. That she would, in a heartbeat, give me up. But my father was a different story. He roared and beat her, then slammed on my door, yelling that I would never leave him and that this so called Mr. Williams better be ready to fight for me.

* * *

And fight he did. At dinnertime, a knock came to the door. I guess my mother opened it since my father had passed out again. I heard a wail followed by several heavy footsteps and the locks being opened. The door swung open and there in the doorway was my savior. Mr. Williams wasn't lying. He brought the police and a lawyer. He had temporary custody of me until he could prove that my parents were unable to raise a child.

Many months passed and the legal war finally ended. To this day I honestly don't know why he did it. All of them. Mr. Williams- I mean, _Papa _never once considered giving up on me and after a long battle, he won the custody. I was officially Axel Beilschmidt- Williams but honestly, I didn't need that title. Because from the night he took me in, I was part of the family. _Vati_ made sure of that. He would play with me and call me '_Mein Sohn (My son)'_ just like he would with Liam and Grant. They moved to a bigger house so that I could have my own room, painted it my favorite color (green) and always read my bedtime stories. They checked for monsters under my bed and Liam and Grant would sneak in and we'd play Heroes until _Papa_ told us to go to bed.

After the papers were signed, my father somehow got a hold of me. And his words still haunt me to this day.

_**"You will never be anything in life. NEVER. You're absolutely worthless and you're not going to amount to anything. I bet you're just like them: a faggot. I will never have a faggot as a son! You're dead to me."**_

Those words inspired me. Because he was right about one thing. I am gay. And damn proud of it. My brothers still treat me the same because they both are too. And my little sister thinks I'm the best. And I will be. I'm just starting high school but everyone already knows me. I'm the 3rd boy of the Beilschmidt- Williams family. My big brothers left a legacy at this school. Not for doing wild things but for being the best. Liam was the Captain of the Soccer team and Grant was that year's Valedictorian. My little sister is already 10 years old and she sees us all as the greatest big brothers in the world.

So, you know what Daddy? F*ck you. I'll prove to you that I'm something. I am going to be my year's Valedictorian and I will graduate with high honors. With my boyfriend, Jasper, by my side. Just watch me.

* * *

**Ugh, kill me? It came in the spur of the moment. Nothing pre-written in my notebook. It just all came to me.**

**I hope you all like it. I just had this feeling that Gil and Mattie would be the couple to adopt a child. And I swear to god, Mattie was not trying to be a pedo D:**

**10 points and a oneshot to who ever can guess whose son Jasper is?**

**I love my little babies :3 Liam and Grant are too cute to me! Like little tiny Mattie running around but with Gilbert's crude humor. Fun right? HELL YEAH!**

**Please review? Reviews make damn SURE that Axel proves his father wrong!**

**Adios!**

**- MP Prussian Mia**


End file.
